leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Pokémon
Baby Pokémon (Japanese: ベイビィポケモン baby Pokémon) are Pokémon at the lowest stage of Evolution that cannot themselves breed. The concept was introduced in Generation II, along with breeding. Specifically, baby Pokémon can be classified by the following criteria: *Must be obtainable by breeding. *Must be the lowest form in a family chain and must be able to evolve at least once. *Must belong to the Egg Group. The only baby Pokémon introduced alongside their evolved form are and ; the rest were introduced in generations after their evolved form was. Many baby Pokémon require maximized friendship to evolve. In the games, most baby Pokémon are only obtainable through breeding. On occasion, non-player characters will give the an containing a baby Pokémon, and this Pokémon typically cannot be obtained by any other method except by breeding. Generation III introduced the first baby Pokémon able to be caught in the wild: on . In Generation IV, many other baby Pokémon were also available in the wild. From Generation III on, in order to breed most newly introduced baby Pokémon, the parent in their evolutionary line must hold a specific Incense before breeding, which provides a rationale for why those parent Pokémon could not produce these Eggs in previous generations. For example, , who was introduced in Generation II, could not produce Azurill Eggs until the introduction of the Sea Incense in Generation III. List of baby Pokémon In the anime ]] All baby Pokémon have appeared in the so far, with some belonging to main characters. While most of them appear in the Pikachu shorts regularly, all have had major appearances in the anime. In some cases, other newborn Pokémon are called baby Pokémon as well. Baby Pokémon usually have childish personalities, but some begin to show signs of maturity after gaining experience or evolving, such as when Brock's Bonsly gave up bottle-feeding. However, Paul's Elekid was shown to have inherited his harsh personality. This is not limited to owned Pokémon, as ''Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! portrays a wild with mischievous intentions. Pichu first appeared in The Apple Corp, where it was stealing apples from 's apple orchard. In Wish Upon a Star Shape, a Cleffa fell from a spaceship that belonged to the kleptomaniac from Clefairy Tales. Igglybuff twins belonging to appeared in Same Old Song and Dance, where they were practicing for a concert. An abandoned Tyrogue appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble. In The Screen Actor's Guilt, Brad Van Darn owned a Smoochum. His agent is afraid that Brad's image as an action star would be ruined if this was made public. A named Satchel was trying to get his Magby to evolve for the Silver Conference in You're A Star, Larvitar and succeeded. It reappeared in Address Unown! where it was part of an 's dimension. Three Chingling appeared in The Bells Are Singing!, under the ownership of Francesca. used a Mantyke for the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Several baby Pokémon, including Pichu, Cleffa, Wynaut, Smoochum, Igglybuff, and Azurill, appeared in The Brockster Is In!. Several baby Pokémon, including Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Smoochum, and Magby, appeared in I Choose You!, where they were chasing a near the ending credits. Misty's Togepi In Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, Ash finds an Egg that hatches into a in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?. Since Misty is the first thing the Baby Pokémon sees, it believes she is its mother. It later evolved in A Togepi Mirage. Recurring Wynaut first appeared during the Blackthorn City arc (Fangs for Nothin' - Why? Wynaut!), but Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef and Ash's Noctowl were the only ones to see it. May's Munchlax a in Berry, Berry Interesting and has used it in several Pokémon Contests. It is her only Pokémon that likes her Pokéblocks. Misty's Azurill was seen with an in The Scheme Team; it was hatched from the egg that Tracey's Marill produced. James's Mime Jr. James obtained a Mime Jr. from his "Nanny and Pop-Pop" in Sweet Baby James. Brock's Bonsly In From Cradle to Save, captured a and took care of him. He evolved into in Leave it To Brocko!. Paul's Elekid Paul owned an that he used to battle Ash's Pikachu in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! and Roark in Shapes of Things to Come. It evolved into in Smells Like Team Spirit, and evolved into off-screen, prior to Casting a Paul on Barry!. Nando's Budew made its first major appearance in Dawn of a New Era!. It was owned by a minstrel called Nando and used in battle against Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Pikachu. It evolved into in the second battle. It later evolved into prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Brock's Happiny 's hatched into a in One Big Happiny Family!. Unusually, in contrast to Happiny's extremely low Attack stat in the , she has amazing strength and can run with, pummel, and carry many heavy items and Pokémon for her size, such as having the ability to fling her Trainer into the air with ease and carrying Ash's Grotle around in Jumping Rocket Ship!. She evolved into a Chansey in The Brockster Is In!. Aura Sphere Riolu was featured in both parts of Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu!. This Riolu had been trained to use and was unnaturally strong. It was taken away from the lab by J's henchmen to exploit it, but and returned it to its kingdom with Kellyn's help. This Riolu developed a strong bond with . Cameron's Riolu 's first appeared with its Trainer in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!. It evolved into in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga All baby Pokémon have appeared in Pokémon Adventures so far, with some belonging to main characters. is known for being able to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokémon, having the title of " ". Cleffa and Igglybuff first appeared in Gligar Glide, escaping from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City. Their first major appearance was in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa, under the ownership of Whitney. Tyrogue were seen in Querulous Qwilfish assisting with the construction of the . Bruno of the Elite Four was later seen with one in The Last Battle X. Smoouchum first appeared in Gligar Glide, escaping from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City. Its first major appearance was in Slugging It Out With Slugma, with one belonging to with the nickname Chumee. Ken of the Team Rocket Elite Trio is seen with an Elekid in Elekid Incorporated. Magby first appeared in Gligar Glide, escaping from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City. Crystal is later seen capturing one in Off Course with Corsola. Azurill debuted in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Wynaut first made a cameo as one of the many Trainer-owned Pokémon who were transported to stop and 's rampage in The Last Battle XIII. In With a Spoink in Your Step II, many wild Wynaut made an appearance on , where and trained for the upcoming battle against Maxie and Archie. Budew first appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone under the ownership of a Trainer. Chingling first appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. A Chingling belonging to the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic appeared in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I. It has an unusually threatening face, and powerful sound abilities to match. Bonsly first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. Mime Jr. first appeared in All About Arceus VI under the ownership of Ken. Happiny first appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. Professor Kukui owns a Munchlax that first appeared in PASM05. Riolu first appeared in Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu I, under the ownership of Maylene. He is capable of using . In Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II, helps protect an containing Riolu from two Galactic-hired thugs, and after they are defeated, it hatches and is shown to interact with its . It decided to stay with Riley. A Mantyke first appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny under the ownership of a Trainer. Gold's Togepi Gold was given an Egg created by Jasmine's from Professor Elm that later hatched into a Togepi named Togebo in Gligar Glide. Due to his abilities as a hatcher, Togebo was born with Gold's trouble-making habits. He evolved into Togetic and again into in All About Arceus VIII. Gold's Pichu Pichu first appeared in The Last Battle XII, hatching from an Egg held by Gold. Due to not knowing his species name, Yellow gave him a named inspired by the names of his parents, Pika and Chuchu. Due to his abilities as a hatcher, Pibu inherited most of Gold's personality, as well as a similar tuft of hair. Diamond's Munchlax Diamond owns a Munchlax named Lax which, like him, has a very gluttonous nature, prone to eating dozens of people's worth of snacks out the get-go. Despite being a baby Pokémon with little training, he showed considerable stamina and durability. He first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Baby Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. All of these cards have the Poké-Body "Sweet Sleeping Face". |type=Colorless|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/123|jpset=HeartGold Collection|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=049/070}} |type=Lightning|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Rare|ennum=28/123|jpset=SoulSilver Collection|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=031/070}} |type=Psychic|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Rare|ennum=30/123|jpset=HeartGold Collection|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=037/070}} |type=Fighting|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Rare|ennum=33/123|jpset=SoulSilver Collection|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=048/070}} |type=Colorless|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=44/123|jpset=SoulSilver Collection|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=050/070}} |type=Lightning|enset=Triumphant|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/102|jpset=Clash at the Summit|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=028/080}} |type=Fire|enset=Triumphant|enrarity=Common|ennum=41/102|jpset=Clash at the Summit|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=012/080}} |type=Colorless|enset=Call of Legends|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/95}} |type=Fighting|enset=Call of Legends|enrarity=Rare|ennum=36/95}} |type=Fire|enset=Call of Legends|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/95}} |type=Psychic|enset=Call of Legends|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=47/95|jpset=Lost Link|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=016/040}} Trivia * Out of eighteen baby Pokémon, seven of them evolve into Pokémon belonging to the and six others evolve into Pokémon that belong to the . * All baby Pokémon that were introduced in Generation II and evolve by friendship can evolve further using evolutionary stones. * Most baby Pokémon can learn via Move Tutor, while their evolved forms cannot. * , James, and got their baby Pokémon ( , , and respectively) following the pattern of premiering in a movie and then being captured by one of the main characters. In all cases, the premiered Pokémon is not the same character as the one caught, just the same species. In some cases, this may be a result of the writers deciding a Pokémon works well with the group after they are shown together. Munchlax came after Destiny Deoxys and Mime Jr. and Bonsly came after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. All of these Pokémon were introduced in Generation IV. * In , baby Pokémon caught in the wild are guaranteed to have three random IVs of 31 due to their inclusion in the Undiscovered Egg Group. In other languages |ko=베이비 포켓몬 Baby Pokémon |pt_eu=Pokémon Bebé |pt_br=Pokémon Bebê |es=Pokémon Bebé }} See also * Methods of evolution Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology de:Baby-Pokémon es:Pokémon bebé fr:Bébé Pokémon it:Pokémon Baby ja:ベイビィポケモン zh:幼年宝可梦